


love like fur, flying

by prettypetals



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Cat/Furry fetish, Ex-boyfriends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Charles Xavier, stalker charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypetals/pseuds/prettypetals
Summary: Who knew that the college loner a.k.a pyscho-mutant seperatist leader, Erik Lehnsherr had a secret obsession for cats?Charles Xavier, the well known face of the Club for 'Gifted Youngsters', and model college student body president finds out and uses it to his advantage in order to get his attention.CollegeAU. Where Charles still harbours a burning flame for his rival/ex-boyfriend and wants him back at all costs. Even if it means going about it in some very unconventional ways.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	love like fur, flying

_"Fuck, Erik how the fuck are you always so bloody tight?" Charles groaned out as he continued to plunge his cock in and out of the man's gloriously accomudating hole. Erik held himself in a modified doggy styled position- his elbows as beams of support underneath him. Panting heavily, Charles gave a sudden sharp thrust into the other male's arse that sent the German man's already trembling arms faltering down so that his face fell into the mattress beneath. Erik weakly tried to grab on to the pillow beside him, gripping the soft garment as he trembled from every thrust the blue eyed man gave him._

_"Ch..Charles, please.." Erik cried out weakly, his voice coming out croaked from the previous hours of fucking (and screaming) he'd been coerced into participating in by his boyfriend._

_Charles chuckled._

_If there was anything he loved more on this earth it was three things: (1). Erik, (2). Erik naked and (3.) The rare moments Erik pleaded with his name on his lips. Usually, always during sex. Especially those moments. Somewhere in his subconcious he knew it probably wasn't normal or healthy to want or actually enjoy hearing anyone-especially his boyfriend, someone he cared about and loved more than...well his own life and all of humanity- crying out for help, but when Erik did, it sent a thrill racing down his spine and into his groin area which lead to an even more intenser form of what he dubbed 'real animal fucketry'. It became savage and disturbing at times. Erik was his, his fucktoy, his living bitch, his mate._

_"I'm sorry, darling" Charles crooned to him, mockingly sweet. "You'll have to tell me what it is exactly that you're asking for."_

_Erik huffed like a spoiled child. "You...you bastard!" He grunted as his hole tightened a bit from hearing the endearment. "You, fucking prick...mmgh.."_

_Charles slowed down his thrusting and leaned over to grab a fist full of Erik's coppery hair, gripping the locks in a painful hold, he murmured calmly as if he were talking about the weather to a friend. "Erik, love, you of all people know how much I abhor vulgar language-"_

_"Son of a-"_

_Charles tugged harshly on the man's hair, sending illicit sparks of pain to his scalp. He bit his lip when the German whimpered back. "Now now, there really is no need to insult my mother. All I'm asking is for you to open your mouth and tell me clearly what it is that you want from me, Erik. I do love you, you know."_

_"Just fucking...r..read..my mind, dammit!"_

_Charles shook his head, disappointed at him. "No, no, no. We discussed this, darling. And I won't repeat myself again, trust me when I tell you, that it is only going to get worse if you can't simply talk to me." He threatened, his tone still light and jovial._

_"P..pl..please..." Erik tried to say as he clenched his hole involunteerally. "I want...I n..need to..."_

_Charles licked his lips. He was so, so close... "Yes, go on."_

_Erik managed to swallow his already running saliva and pride as he shamefully spoke. "Please, please, please let me come, Charles."_

_"Good boy." He crooned._

_That was what Charles needed to hear as he tightened his grip on Erik's hair, using the leverage to pull the man in a half curved kneeling position. He used his other hand to sensually slide his hand over various parts of Erik's body, taking an extra few seconds fondling his nipples and made a small note to spend time later to lavishly suck on them until they were red and coated with his spit._

_Just as Charles was about to begin setting a brutal pace, he kissed the back of Erik's neck and whispered hotly into his ear, "Oh and one more thing, darling. Do make sure to scream as loud as you can because if you don't..." He chuckled to himself, feeling the small shiver of fear and arousal spike in Erik's surface thoughts. "We certainly don't want a repeat of last time, do we?"_

_"Charles..." Erik whimpered as he felt the intake of Charles's heartbeat thump faster._

_"Again." The blue eyed mutant demanded, he ground his hips in a circular motion languidly._

_"C..charl..charles..."_

_"Once more, love. With feeling this time."_

_Using his last bit of strength, Erik bellowed out "Charles!" hoarsely and the telepath shoved his head down the pillow, his breath knocked out of him by the sheer force of the manuver._

_Charles drew back slowly till the tip of his dick was positioned on the very edge of the metal bender's anus,_

_"Good boy, Erik." He repeated and then he slammed in._

"Charles!"

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

The telepath awoke with a gasp as the faint remenats of the wet dream faded away from his mind, leaving him with a pulsating erection within his boxers that Charles knew wasn't going to go away in the next few minutes.

Charles sighed as he sifted through his memories to recollect the dream he had had and immediately shut his eyes once they were brought to the forefront of his mind. Really, he was a glutton for punishment. 

Two months had barely gone by and Charles was still, _still_ being tormented by events and moments of days long passed of his ex-boyfriend, Erik Lehnsherr whom was commonly known as _the college loner a.k.a pyscho-mutant seperatist leader_ by most of Columbia's resident college go-ers and secretly dubbed _'the hottest prissy princess that I'd love to fuck up against the banner of Jean Grey's Friends of Humanity club posters just to raise up his shackles'_ by Charles Xavier, himself. 

Charles could remember in clear detail the first time he had met Erik. He had been eager and curious to see what the big commotion was all about having heard from a younger mutant named Alex Summers whom had exited his own club named "School for Gifted Youngsters" in favor of a one Erik Lehnsherr. 

Charles had joined in one of his lecturers and been mesmerized, not by his words (though at the time Charles was mainly focused on the soft, exotic timber of his clear accent and trying in vain to hold down his arousal in a crowd of mutants, some with varying degrees of telepathy and empathy), but by the straightforward way he presented himself. He didn't cut corners, instead opting to state hard facts and frighteningly realistic scenarios that made him instinctively want to recoil (Charles found it a wee bit overdramatic, but Erik had bluntly stated that he was just a 'simple idealistic idiot' later on.). 

Charles had been absolutely smitten with the other mutant at first sight, noticing how pretty his eyes were-the way the green hues contrasted greatly with the silvery grey that strayed near his dark pupils- and how positively _down right fuckable_ he looked in those black colored skinny jeans and form fitted turtle neck that emphasized on his slim frame. 

Needless to say, when the hall had lessened out once the mutant had finished his engaging speech and answered a few personal questions, Charles had sauntered up to him, thinking himself clever when he'd begun to use his well known pick up line: " _**you have a groovy mutation** _ (in regards to his eyes)that never failed him, but the man had simply glared him in annoyance...

Charles sighed as he shook his head to clear the severed memory, opting to throw his left arm over his eyes. 

" _I hate you, Charles..._ "

The harsh words they had spewed at each other that terribly, horrid day...

" _I don't ever want to speak to you ever again._ "

...it made Charles shy away from even thinking about the angry metal bender whom he had given more than his heart to. 

Several more hard knocks shook his wooden door frame.

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

"Charles, I swear if I have to call your name one more time..." Raven threatened darkly from outside the door.

"Be right there, Raven!" He muttered back before hauling himself up into a sitting position and wincing when his cock shifted gingerly with the slide of his undergarments.

He made his way to the small futon where his night robe was draped across, quickly dressed into it, and hauled open the door. Raven looked livid on the other side, her face flushed pink and her hair messy in a quickly done ponytail. She was conviniently dressed in a simple flora dress that reached down to her knees yet the three single buttons near her bossom area were left unbuttoned.

Charles narrowed his eyes as he took her hazardous appearance in. "Must I give Hank another talk about keeping his hands off of you, Raven? You look ravished." And not in the good way, though in his defense Charles determined anything Raven did with other males to be...disturbing considering it was his sister.

She stomped her way into his room and Charles held in a sigh of what he knew was going to be one of his sister's infamous rantings. Of what about this time, he did not know.

"Hah! You're one to talk," She scoffed, glaring at him. "You look like you've just had a marathon of sexing it up with you-know-who!" Charles didn't have to know who she was referring to. 

Out of all the people, Raven had been the most disappointed in his and Erik anti-climatic break up. She had even gone as far as to side with **him** when things crumbled between them. Though using the word crumbled couldn't be used to describe what had happened. Crumbled implied that their relationship was already in the process of dismantling from the very beginning.

"I wasn't... _sexing_ it up with anyone, Raven." He retorted angrily as he glared at her though the effect was ruined by the dark flush on his face. "And even if I was, what does it have to do with you anyways?"

Raven gave him one of her deadpanned expressions. "You are pathetic, Charles." She said as she shook her head. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you still miss him, love him even. He made you so much better and got you to stop wearing those old man clothing-"

Charles interrupted her absently, a bit afronted. "There is nothing wrong with my clothes."

"Which you still choose to wear more times than often."

" _I_ like them."

"They make your ass look saggy,"

"That's your opinion, Raven."

"Keep telling yourself that, Charles. Erik-"

"Stop." 

"But-"

"That is enough, Raven."

The blonde haired young woman stared at him for a moment looking dejected before she put a hand on her hip and cocked it to the side for a no-room-for-argument look.

Charles felt a sense of irritation swarming around her mind, barley on her surface thoughts. He would have loved to devel in further, but as a long standing rule, he kept out her thoughts. Surface ones as well.

"Look, I'm not going to try to tell you what to do or..." She scrunched her face, eyes pointly nodding to his lower anatomy. "Who to stick your dick into-as long as I don't ever have to see it- but I just want you to know that I love you. Even thought you're being an outright idiot."

Charles rolled his eyes but never the less felt a warming sensation ooze through him from her words.

"Thank you...now what did you really come here for?"

Raven smiled innocently at him. "Why do you always assume that I want something from you?

"Oh, so you'll be leaving now?"

"Uh, fine." She pouted. "I need a ride to Central Park."

Charles quirked an eyebrow. "Why? Can't Hank take you there?"

"Nope. Its about The Brotherhood, you know...and Hank doesn't really like the club so...That's not going to be a problem, right?"

Charles struggled to keep his breathing in control as his heart sped up. The Brotherhood meant that _he_ was going to be there... Charles hadn't seen hair no sight of Erik since the day they had called it quits. He'd managed to avoid the German mutant and found it a lot more easier than he expected since they both came from different departments-Genetics and Engineering- and they had completely separate circle of friends, minus a few being; his sister, Raven; an energy based mutant associate named, Alex Summers; and by default Darwin whom went along everything his blonde boyfriend did.

"Charles?" Raven prompted.

Charles stopped his musings and blurted out, "Yes, I can take you there. It won't be a problem." 

_What an understatement _, he thought grimly.__

__Raven clapped her hands together, excited. "Great! I'll let you get dressed so meet me out by the parking lot in half an hour."_ _

__Charles barely noticed when she slipped out the door._ _

__As soon as he had taken a few calming breaths to calm himself, Charles stood in the middle of the room as he tried in vain to sort out what he was going to do once he dropped off his sister. Would Erik be there to meet her? Would Charles have to feign interest in whatever it was that the other man had in store? Would Erik ignore him and pretend that Charles was just another face in a crowd of onlookers?  
There were so many possibilities and wild scenarios that could wreck absolute havok on his psyche...though the main question was how on earth would Charles be able to act around Erik? _ _

__A dreaded thought sweeped into his mind and made a sick feeling crawl into his stomach. _What if Erik already moved on?__ _

__"Stop it!" He hissed to himself suddenly. Sometimes the loudest voice wasn't from various snippets of random minds that he occasionally picked up, it was his own._ _

__He'd drive Raven to where ever it was she wanted to go and let the chips fall as they may, He resolved to himself and went about to look presentable._ _

__Outside, Raven sat on top of the classic blue car, engaged in a rapid text session with someone._ _

__"Would you please stop sitting on Cerebro like that," Charles said as he unlocked the car doors and slipped in. "It's highly disrespectful."_ _

__With a roll of her eyes, Raven jumped down from the hood and into the door, her phone still glued to her hand._ _

__Charles started up the engine and began to drive. He glanced over at her, chuckling. "Who're you texting?"_ _

__"None of your business, _Charles_." She retorted lightly._ _

__"Fine. Be that way, but Hank might get jealous..."_ _

__"Eyes and mind on the road, Professor."_ _

__He laughed. Professor was a nickname everyone called him due to his already attaining his first PhD in psychology before he switched over for a degree in Genetics. It was also the name Erik used to call him when they were alone together, though the use of the name usually was said in more...intimate affairs._ _

__"We're here."_ _

__And so they were._ _

__Charles quickly found a parking spot near one of the larger buildings and turned off the vehicle._ _

__While Raven packed and readied her belongings in her messenger bag, he fought internally with himself on whether or not to join his sister and risk running into Erik. At the last moment he chose to follow her, she quirked an eyebrow at him but wisely said nothing._ _

__Inside the warehouse looking building, nothing short of a rented out hall, Charles was greeted with the sight of many other young people -students, most likely- all of which jetted back and forth to the food bar and chatted amiably with their collegues._ _

__He felt a tap on his shoulder and noticed Raven eyeing one of the more visibly touched mutants, whom he realized was in all sense of the word: a devil._ _

__"I'm going to..." She gestured wildly at the air. "You can take care of yourself, right?"_ _

__Charles nodded and gave her a nudge. She smiled at him and disappeared within the cluster of people._ _

__So far, there was no sign of Erik. And that was...good? He really had to stop thinking so much about the man._ _

__After several minutes went by and there was still no sight of Erik, Charles started to shift through the minds of the crowd. He respected their deep thoughts and by passed the string of words that catered around their heads, seeking through their surface thoughts for some sort of clue as to where Erik was._ _

__

__{Fuck, what the hell is taking that woman so damn long-}_ _

__{Can't believe I'm stuck here-}_ _

__{Okokok, just act natural, stay calm. I-}_ _

__{Eyes on the ball, Summers, don't screw this one up just-}_ _

__{He'd better not be shacking it up with that ice bitch again, cuz if Erik even thinks-}_ _

__

___There! ____ _

____Charles honed in on the mind that mentioned him and found it to belong to Janos Quested, a Spanish model whom Charles remembered he'd first acousted of being a little too friendly with his ex before things spiraled out of control._ _ _ _

____A quick scan, much like speed reading through a book, revealed the location of his desire and Charles immediately felt his legs move on their own. He manuvered his way over the masses._ _ _ _

____And if a little persuassion was used in order to make them move faster, no one had to know._ _ _ _

____One he arrived at the area in Janos's mind, Charles paused by the doorway, first noticing the peculiar metallic buzz of Erik's addictive mind and that of another being Emma Frost aka The Frost Queen aka The Bitch that Stole his Future Hubby. Like usual he couldn't penetrate her mind much less get a read on her surface thoughts. She was wise to keep a constant shield over her mind with Charles around._ _ _ _

____He carefully pushed the swinging door forward and slipped through. He leaned over the side wall that shielded him from their sight and watched._ _ _ _

____They were leaning their heads close to each other that one might have suspected them of being lovers and it gave Charles a sick feeling that settled down deep in his gut.  
A chuckle emitted from Emma's lips as she titled her head and gazed at Erik fondly. The sight was an odd one especially since Emma rarely smiled at anyone affectionately._ _ _ _

____He watched as she leaned in closer and whispered something that Charles felt was highly unneccssary considering they were the only ones in the room (excluding himself of course). Her lips grazed Erik's earlobe coyly when she pulled back. A light dusting filled his cheeks as he murmured something else back to her and they both chuckled._ _ _ _

____And it was at that moment that Charles realized with clarity: He had to get back his ex because if he had to see _his Erik_ getting cozy with that bey-outch (or God forbid anyone else) then he would be forced to do something that he swore since he was twelve years old to never, ever do again...mind controlling someone else against their will._ _ _ _

____Because for Charles Xavier, there would only ever be one man for him and that was Erik Lehnsherr._ _ _ _

____Always._ _ _ _


End file.
